Recuerdos De Preparatoria
by Soul Bones
Summary: Brook es un Hombre de 65 años que un dia recibe la visita de una joven de pelinegra de 17 años para que le cuenta la Historia acerca de la relacioon de Luffy y nami. -Lo se soy malo con los Summary xD-
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo! Aqui de nuevo subiendo un nuevo Fic De One Piece **_

_**Recordatorio: Los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de Eiichirō Oda, yo nada mas escribi la historia :D**_

_**Bueno A disfrutar de la historia.**_

Recuerdos De Preparatoria: CAP-1- Prologo y llegada

_**Dia: 30 De Noviembre **_

_**Hora: 8:00 Pm**_

Una joven pelinegra de 17 años caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Grand Line en direccion hacia

al oeste para ir a ver a su tio.

La joven llego a su destino una casa de 2 pisos que estaban entre 2 casas de tamaño normal comparado con la casa de su tio

,usando sus llaves entro en la casa y al fondo se podia escuchar el sonido de un violin retumbar al

ritmo de la tranquilidad lo cual le dijo que su tio estaba en casa.

La joven avanzaba por los pasillos de la casa siguiendo el sonido del violin pasando por viejas fotografias sonria al verlas ya que le train grandes recuerdos

cuando llego al estudio se encontro a su tio componiendo una cancion, la joven lo llamo

-Hola Tio como estas-, El hombre apenas escucho a la joven dejo el violin de lado y correspondio el saludo

-Sobrina que gusto verte pero no deberias estar con tus padres-, respondio el hombre de 65 años a su sobrina la cual tomo su saludo algo feliz y precupado,

pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Lo se tio brook pero queria hablar contigo-, Brook al escuchar esto le ofrecio una silla y una taza de cafe que brook acostumbraba a tomar

y le preunto de que queria hablar

-Queria hablar contigo acerca de como se conocieron mis padres- Brook se sorprendio por tal pregunta aunque no le resulto raro que sus padres no le dijieran.

-Y porque quieres hablar de eso-, Brook intentando saber el porque de aquella pregunta se sorprendio de la respuesta, -Es que mis padres dicen que fue una epoca dificil y ademas aproveche que estan de viaje para preguntarte Tio-,

Brook acepto contarle la historia sonriendo por los recuerdos que le traia aquella epoca del loco hombre y la astuta mujer que tenia por padres su sobrina.

-Veras Sobrina la historia comienza hace ya 20 años en la preparatoria One Piece Donde yo era el profesor de musica y El entrenador de Esgrima jejeje- Su Sobrina ya sabia lo habilidoso que podia ser su tio pero nunca imagino eso, a lo cual dejo que Brook continuara con la historia.

-Era el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en la preparatoria One Piece los profesores empezaban a llegar uno por uno, yo llegue temprano ya que tenia que prepar mi clase y sacar todos los instrumentos jeje, Bueno en la sala de maestros solo estaban la profesora Nico Robin y El Profesor Franky, Robin Enseñaba Historia ademas de ser encargada del club de lectura y oratoria y Franky el Profesor de Tecnologia y Entrenador de Lucha Olimpica jeje- Dijo Brook sonriente.

A lo cual su Sobrina se sorprendio De que aquellas personas Ahora De 44 Y 50 respectivamente estuvieron junto con su tio y Hayan sido grandes amigos de sus padres.

_**FlashBack:**_

_**-Hola Robin, Hola Franky- Saludo Brook a sus compañeros**_

_**-Hola Brook como Estas- Saludaron Ambos al mismo Tiempo que tomaban asiento.**_

_**-Oigan supe que se fueron de vacaciones con un grupo de alumnos- Comento Brook mientras sacaba su termo para beber cafe.**_

_**-Ah eso, fue muy divertido para ser franco, y yo pensaba que era un grupo de locos-, decia Franky**_

_**-Y lo son-, Completo Robin con una sonrisa en su cara que contagio a Brook y a Franky.**_

_**-Oh Robin no seria tan amable de mostrarme sus pantis?-, Ante tal pregunta Brook solamente salio volando hasta chocar contra la pared.**_

_**-Lo siento Brook pero no puedo- Decia Robin, mientras Franky se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**_

_**-Pero en fin al parecer s se divirtieron, y si me permiten ya tengo que irme las clases ya van a comenzar, Adios-, Decia Brook mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.**_

_Epoca del Recuerdo : Hace 20 años_

-A ver mi primera clase es con el grupo 10 de 3er año, espero que ya esten todos en el salon-, Decia Brook mientras suspiraba.

Al llegar al salon vio que ya estaba ocupado asi que penso que no faltaba nadie, -Hola Clase soy el profesor brook, y me encargare de que aprendan bien y que todos nos llevemos bien-, en el momento que Brook termino de hablar se escucho un gran estruendo en la puerta que sorprendio a todos los presentes incluso al profesor.

-Profesor podemos entrar?- Pidio un grupo de Jovenes todos cansados y apurados que a la vista de Brook, eran unos iresponsables pero curiosamente aquellos jovenes le caian bien.

-Claro pasan Jovenes, pero diganme sus nombres-, Como un buen maestro Brook no podia dejar que entraran a si nomas.

-Yo soy Luffy, Ella es Nami, ellos son Zoro,Sanji, Ussop y Chopper-, Menciono un joven pelinegro, acompañado de una mujer pelinaranga que se mostra enojada con el joven, Los otros dos jovenes estaban empezando a pelear por quien tenia la culpa y los otros dos jovenes relajados de que no fueran castigados y todos jovenes de 17 años excepto por el pequeño Chopper de 15 años, lo cual extraño a brook.

-Vez les dije que si llegabamos-, Decia Luffy a sus amigos, -Si pero fue tu culpa LUFFY!-, Casi parecia que Nami lo iba a golpear en cualquier momento de no ser por, -Claro que si Mi querida Nami-San, Toda la culpa es de ellos- Mencionaba Sanji dirijiendose al marimo, -Claro que no Ero, Tu tienes toda la culpa por andar detras las chavas de la prepa- Contratacaba Zoro.

Mientras todo esto ocurria con Luffy y compañia haciendo escandalo y Brook tratando de explicar su clase, un grupo de mujeres comentaba acerca de aquella escena.

-Argh!, Esa Nami regañado a mi querido Luffy, se deberia de arrepentir-, Decia una y otra vez Hancock, Mientras sus compañeras trataban de poner atencion a la clase una joven de cabellos rubios no despegaba la mirada de Luffy y compañia, pero a diferencia de Hancock ella no veia a Luffy.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que solo acaba de comenzar el mejor año de sus vidas.

_**BIEN LO LOGRE! Otro Fic :D**_

_**Aqui lo tienen una nueva Historia, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**y porfavor dejen Reviews ya sean Buenos o Criticas :D**_

_**Gracias Por Leer **_

_**Sayonara**_


	2. Chapter 2

-CAPITULO 2-

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui de nuevo subiendo un nuevo Cap De Recuerdos de Preparatoria **

**Recordatorio: Los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de Eiichirō Oda, yo nada mas escribi la historia :D**

Durante las clases siguientes a la clase Brook, Los muchachos no dejaban de conversar entre ellos acerca de las Vacaciones de cada uno, Cocodrile y compañia platicaban acerca de como se gastaron el dinero cada uno ya que sus padres eran empresarios, Perona se la pasaba presumiendo frente a los demas de sus vacaciones pero nadie le prestaba atencion, Y asi cada uno se la paso platicando acerca de sus vacaciones hasta que toco el timbre de salida.

Los Mugiwaras salian todos tranquilos y como siempre se dividian ya que:

Zoro se iba sus clases de Esgrima si primero no se quedaba dormido, Sanji no podia despegarse de nami hasta que ella le obligo a ir a sus clases de cocina, Chopper y Ussop trabajaban en el teatro de la escuela para poder tener dinero para sus diferentes hobbies, Dejando a Nami y a Luffy solos.

-Adios chicos, Nos vemos mañana- Gritaba luffy a sus amigos mientras se iban y dejaban a Luffy con Nami.

Algo que a Nami le encantaba ya que desde hace unas semanas senti algo extraño pero agradable al estar junto al baka de Luffy aunque ella sabia que era imposible ya que Luffy era demasiado Distraido e inocente como para sentir lo mismo

-"No podria ocurrir, aunque quisiera"-, se repetia nami cada dia, sin poder separar ese sentimiento porque ya sabia que Luffy no sabia que era el amor ya que Hancock se le declaro desde hace ya 2 meses y Luffy ni siquiera supo que queria decir.

Flashback:

"Era un sabado de Agosto, la tranquilidad se podia respirar en el ambiente, aquel dia Luffy y Nami fueron con Brook para ayudarle con algunas tareas que tenia.

-Al fin tranquilos-, Festejaba Luffy al fin libre de trabajo.-Tienes razon luffy-, decia Nami tratando de calmar a Luffy, Esa la tarde que nami esperaba y soñaba para poder decirle a Luffy que lo queria y lo necesitaba en su vida pero para triste de Nami el destino no lo quiso asi.

Justo cuando estaban en el parque platicando y nami le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que ama pero ella tuvo que aparecer.

-Luffy-san!, como estas querido-, Hancock se habia aporedado de Luffy mientras la pobre nami maaldecia por lo bajo y celosa de ella.

-Que Haces aqui hancock-, Nami no podia contener la ira dentro de ella misma pero a Hancock no le importaba

-Hola Hancock como estas!-, Luffy en cambio tenia mucho animo y para el siempre se puede platicar bien entre personas pero no con las mujeres que lo querian, pero para nami eso no le causaba animo que ella estuviera alli.

-Dijiste mi nombre, ohh luffy-san-, Hancock estaba que se desmayaba de la emocion de no se porque luffy seguia platicando con nami.

-oye Luffy te quiero hacer una pregunta-, Hancock estaba mas que dispuesta a que Luffy dejara a nami por ella pero nami no estaba tan dispuesta; -Lo que queria decirte Luffy-san es... que.. querias... ser mi novio-, Luffy y Nami no se esperaban eso por parte de hancock.

Nami:"Esto no puede estar pasando, justo cuando le iba a decir mis sentimientos; Nami estaba apunto de romper en llanto".

La situacion era muy curiosa con una Hancock casi desmayandose, sus amigas a la espera de cualquier orden de Hancock, una Nami destrozada y Luffy con cara de perdido.

-Y que dices Luffy-san-, Hancock se estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que Luffy estaba estatico y sin pronunciar una palabra...

-Oye Nami tengo Hambre ya podemos ir a comer-, Hancock quedo inconsiente mientras que Nami lo queria golpear pero se alegraba de que no le hiciera caso a Hancock.

-Pero Luffy yo te puedo llevar a comer si quieres y a donde quieras-, Hancock queria recuperar a Luffy como fuera pero Nami se lo impidio llevandose.

-Claro, Luffy yo tambien tengo hambre- Nami se llevo a luffy con ella totalmente feliz pero con duda acerca de como decirle sus sentimientos pero ya tendria tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos.

Fin Del Flashback

Mientras Luffy y Nami caaminaban de regreso a sus casas platicando acerca de sus vacaciones, felices luffy recordaba un consejo de una persona que curiosamente no sabia mucho de citas ya que nunca ha tenido, aunque no explicaba como llego a ser asi hoy en dia.

Luffy: "Creo que tenia razon, por eso me siento asi cuando estoy con ella".

Mientras tanto zoro y sanji estaban por entrar a sus clases respectivamentes pero como siempre estaban peleando por cualquier idiotes solo que esta vez no era asi.

-Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir marimo idiota yo tengo razon ellas nos O-D-I-A-N o te lo tengo que dibujar-, Sanji parecia loco ya que jamas en su vida le ocurrio algo semejante y Zoro no estaba muy diferente.

-Cejas, no seas tan dramatico y que si nos odia a mi me da igual-, para Zoro tambien era una sorpresa pero no era para tanto aunque al igual que Sanji se preguntaba que ocurrio para que lo odiara tanto a el como a Sanji.

-Ya te dije que no me digas asi idota, aunque tienes razon tenemos que relajarnos- Aunque sanji estaba molesto sabia que Zoro tenia razon.

-Bueno y si ya nos vamos para ya no pensar en eso, nos vemos sanji-, -nos vemos Zoro-, y asi cada uno se despidio del otro mientras trataban de no pensar en esas personas.

Mientras sanji esperaba calmar sus sentimientos cocinando el destino siempre quiere experimentar y sanji no era la excepcion para el comienzo de la dificil vida que llevaria sanji.

-Hola clase, dejenme presentarme su nuevo maestro de cocina y maestro de Biologia, El profesor Emporio Ivankov-, sanji no podia creer lo que veia era un tipo vestido con mallas,cabello azul y con una cara que aterraba a nuestro joven cocinero.

-Pero que paso con zeff se supo que el nos daria todavia clase-, sanji no podia dejar que un travesti o lo que fuera le diera clases y pelearia hasta que ganara o perdiera lo que ocurriera primero, -Oh el joven sanji zeff me dijo que te dijiera que tuvo un accidente y por eso ya no podra venir-

Justo en ese momento sanji creyo que mori en ese momento pero para sanji no habia terminado los males y a zoro tampoco le ira muy bien.

-"Demonios porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi yo ni siquiera me lo meresco"- los pensamientos de zoro se encontraban al borde de la desesperacion y la verguenza ya que al igual que a sanji se vida se pondria dificil muy dificil.

-Muy bien hecho eres una gran alumna, ahora quiero que se junten en parejas y practiquen lo que saben-, Ahora si tanto sanji como zoro sabian que la vida los odiaba, ya que acaba de comenzar una pequeña y larga coincidencia.

**Bueno hasta aqui el cap. 2 ya que ando corto de inspiracion y aparte la prepa no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir, asi que talvez suba un nuevo cap en 2 semanas a lo mejor :D**

**Gracias por leer esta historia y dejen reviews ya sea criticas buenas o malas**

**Sayonara**


End file.
